


【殤浪】 國境之南

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※原作向，西幽玹歌內容提及。※大綱大概是：白浪和太歲前往南方海邊的路途中上演的濕身記（x※OOC都是我的。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 15





	【殤浪】 國境之南

「天色已晚，今日就且在此投宿吧。」

在距離目的地尚有一日路程時，領頭的黑衣男子看了看天色，如是地說。由於並非趕路，時候也確實不早，其餘兩人自然也沒有異議。

「只餘下一日路程，你該不會這時想跑了吧？」

在旅店中久久等不到同房旅伴，於是出門尋找的男人看見的是一身霜白，佇立海邊的樂師。由於立地太近，精繡緞鞋和衣衫下擺幾乎被起起落落的波濤打濕，但他卻似全不在意。

「大海…很好。」

「我以前從沒看過。」

「有很多聲音，但，卻很平靜。」

遠遠聽見男人話語，他也不回頭，只是如在這段旅途中一般，淡淡地將心中所想如實吐出。在落日餘暉下，那一頭焰色長髮似乎較晚霞更為燦然，又似較餘燼更為黯淡。

「……」像是沒料到會得到如此回覆，男人沈默了一會，方道：「你若是喜歡，其實呢…這海，是可以下去玩的……等等！」

明顯緩和下來的語調又即刻拔高，三步併做兩步地搶上前去，將徑直迎上海潮的樂師拖住手臂，扯了回來。

「誰告訴你，是這樣玩……」焦頭爛額的語氣，似乎預告了男人未來要操的諸多閒心，只是現下他自己也還不明白。

只是樂師貌似不太在意全身被大浪打得濕透的自己，耳聰目明的他，此時似乎捕捉到了另外的東西，修長的手指向著一個方向，輕點了下。

「這個、是……」

「嘿，」男人的苦笑似乎加深了，稍稍將臉別了開去。「男人吶…動了心，便忍不住性的。」

樂師身上所穿，是為進貢宮中所用的上好綾羅輕紗，那日匆匆出宮，自然無暇更換，而樂師自幼在雪山中長大，不畏嚴寒，因此一路上也從未想到換裝。而此時被海水一打，除去一身輕薄，其餘幾乎也就……盡在眼底。

「我不明白。」

聽他如此一說，那對濃褐色的瞳仁才轉了過來，深深地盯住了他，裡面滿是他看不懂的東西。他心中驀然一動。

聽男人所言，他曉得明日就是這旅途盡頭，在謎底揭曉以後，他們自然也再無交集。他曾離開與他庇護的酒店、離開一心求索他的皇女，均是說走就走，一無罣礙。然而此時面對明日之別，心中頓時卻生出一股陌生情緒。

面對即將到來的分別，他盼望能留住些什麼，無論是男人清爽剛正的氣質，亦或是其他的什麼。他此時尚不知這股情緒名為何物，只知胸口憑著這股騷亂上湧，到了口中只化作：

「教我。」

那股在胸中湧動的騷亂縈繞不去。想留下點什麼，哪怕，只是教給他點什麼。

「……」

「教我。」

「你不……」

「你是惡人嗎？」同樣的一句話，初見時是帶著疑惑的語調，如今淡淡不帶語氣的一句，卻已是肯定的反詰。

「……這可是你自找的。」

在被進入的一瞬間，他似乎提早看見了尚未升上天幕的滿天星斗。此生第二次，他體會到了想叫卻發不出聲音的境況。只是他這時已無法分心去想，男人有力的雙手和口唇在他胸口和腰、臀肆虐，但最顯著的，依然是下身那無可忽視的沈重份量。

過度靈敏的知覺，使得男人在他身上點燃的每一簇火苗都像是添加了助燃的柴火，陌生的快感像是形色各異的煙花，在男人觸碰所及的每一處肌膚綻放。即便靈敏如他，也無力一一分辨。

像大海。

有水流的聲音、拍岸的聲音，海中無數生物的聲音，但卻讓人莫名地……平靜。正因為什麼都有、什麼都在，所以也什麼都可以存在，正如此刻，痛楚帶著快樂，酸麻伴著戰慄，各種新鮮的感知嘈雜紛亂，狂亂如潮，卻絲毫無損於他在男人懷中帶來的平靜。

「要動了。」男人的低語像是在他耳邊釋放了一道電流，隨後便開始緩慢地、技巧性地抽動，下方傳來陣陣讓人面紅耳赤的水聲，他在浪潮中顛倒起伏，只覺全身都不復自己所有，只死死地咬著水紅唇瓣，不敢放縱。而男人告訴他：

「可以…不用忍耐。」

「想叫…就叫罷。我可是啖劍太歲，這點自信…嘿，還是有的……」

「嗚……」他忍不住嗚咽出聲：「太、太…大……」

男人似是低低地笑了一聲。

「是我不好。」

秀麗的雙眉微蹙，白晰手指輕撫小腹，見到這般柔弱不勝模樣，男人心中惡念斗生，只想將修長雙腿徑直拉開，狠狠大操大幹一番。

但他終究只是低聲地道：

「是我不好。」

而後緩緩沈下身體，展開兩人甜蜜而緩慢的折磨。

年輕而剛健的身體，肌肉線條優美堅實，還……異常地火熱，長年生活在大雪山的他並不懼寒冷，然而此刻還是不由自主地依偎上去。耳鬢廝磨間，他忍不住伸出手去，用顫抖的手指摸索著男人的鬍荏與下顎，幾近貪婪地呼吸著男人頸間的氣息。

男人的氣質清冽剛正，好似他久違的故鄉一般純粹，但卻又不只那樣。他曾見識過酒色財氣的污濁，也曾經歷過殘酷無道的血氣，西幽的皇女曾有斷言，至清的靈明終將使他為俗世侵蝕，不如僅承受她一人之惡，還可苟延些時日。

他幾乎就要信了。

然而，他並不知道，僅僅是與氣質剛正的男人靠近，就如同呼吸到新鮮清爽的空氣，肌膚相貼，還能有這般……驚心動魄的快樂。縱然男人偉岸的份量使得初經人事的痛楚難免，年輕的樂師仍是甘之如飴。

更何況……

在激烈的動作中，珠玉鑲嵌的髮冠也被甩落下來，散落焰色長髮如瀑。

「早就想看你散髮的樣子。」

男人一邊低聲地這麼說，一邊將他黏在額前的一束髮絲撥去，將光潔的面龐整個地露了出來。深藍色的夜幕上，月亮漸漸地升了起來，初生的月輝宛如他懷中面容，怯生生地，散發著一點小小的、不自信的光芒，過長而濃密的眼睫還在其上投下了大片的陰影。

──然而，待得月到中天，這光芒將會是如何地耀眼、不可逼視呢？

男人不自禁地這樣想。

出色的歌喉，魔性的嗓音，連他也不容忽視的武藝，還有……如此出眾的容貌。他原應無比自由地遨翔在群山之巔、萬仞之上，卻不意被折斷雙翼，成了皇女的籠中鶯鳥。如今，還只為了一個溫柔的小動作而眼皮泛紅，羽睫輕顫，似是隨時有淚滴盈盈欲墜。

「別哭，別哭。」男人低低地道：「別讓我心疼。」

然而，雖是這麼說，男人卻只覺得肩頸上濕意愈甚，他竟是在無聲地哭。

前半生得到的溫柔如此稀缺，男人不介意今夜盡可能地多給他一些。

「疼的話，就咬我。」

他這麼說，於是他也就真的這麼做了。

他嵌入他，他也嵌入他。這很公平。只是他不知道淚水卻為什麼落得更凶，止不住地一顆顆從玉白的面頰滾落，男人溫柔地一遍遍吻他的眼角，似是要將淚水吻盡，同時下身也沒有停下，覷准了能觸發他甜美喘息的部位反覆細心疼愛。

「嗯，啊，哈…啊，嗯……」快樂像是潮水，一波一波地湧上，好似永遠沒有盡頭。他被快感逼得全身酥軟，癱在男人懷中嗚咽不已，絲毫沒有注意到自己的慾望在兩人小腹間被摩擦、挺立而濡濕。

精心的打磨訓練也好，名貴的衣食享用也好，此生他竟是從未得過，如此由內而外的悉心關照。

年輕俊美的樂師哽咽著、喘息著、扭動著，沈淪在身體各處快感的煎熬，各式各樣的聲音和感覺襲來，但他卻仍是本能地，如同溺水之人抓緊浮木一般緊貼著男人的身軀。白晰的雙臂似是承受不住，失神地、死死地纏繞上寬厚的肩膊，他此前從未要求過別人什麼，因而此刻不懂也說不出那原應吐露的兩字：

“別走。”

──或許他十年後也依然說不出。

“別走。”

但……此時男人卻是似懂得了他難以言說的心事，只是叮囑他：「抓緊，抓緊了。」又撈起他兩條腿架在身側，腰部開始快速而有力地衝刺，就收穫了一聲驚喘和止不住的、令人心顫的甘美呻吟。

他原以為先前就是極限，卻沒料到男人還能如雪山中深藏的猛獸，還有大海中他來不及認識的強大渦流。他被捲入、被吞沒，男人用狂暴的節奏一次次撞進他的身體，這個姿勢雖不便於大開大闔的施展，短兵相接的速度加上男人雄渾的力道，很快就使得他腦中再也沒有餘地思及其他。

「啊！不、不，等等……！好、好深…」身體被填滿地再無餘地，失速地進出之下，他被操得淚流滿面，卻不知是因為生理的淚水抑或其他。

「我、我……不行……我、」樂師哽咽著，如畫眉目眼角薄紅的模樣，愈發使得男人興發如狂。「可以的，你可以的。」低沈的男聲哄著、安撫著，親吻著顫抖的身體，卻執意在他體內掀起滔天巨浪。而年輕的樂師彷彿失了魂般，為這低沈音色蠱惑，他既要，那他就張開些、再張開些，儘管氣力再如何不繼，仍是向著浪潮一次次當頭迎了上去，不管那浪是否會將自己沖作碎片。

「可以的，你可以的。」

「啊、啊…嗚嗯…」他仍在顫抖、內裡痙攣緊絞，為了諸多不知名的理由哭泣不止，初次承歡的他在如此強力撻伐之下，早就該暈厥過去，但就憑著這樣的安撫，他仍將自己盡數投身於情慾的浪潮中，直到最後。

「呃嗯、啊…不患！」

在最後記憶的片段，他因為終於吐出了那個名字，被男人狠狠地吻住，在窒息感和快感交織之下，他只感覺腰部痙攣，一陣濕意漫上小腹，而男人也一個猛力戳刺，將彼此相楔的部位深深、深深地埋入了他的體內。


End file.
